Fly with me
by fluttershywings247
Summary: I walked quietly to the school steps. My heart raced wildly as the cold cement stair case became shorter. I was really doing it. My life was going to finally be normal. I took a deep breath at the top of the steps. I breathed inwardly. The school definitely intimidated me, but I had to pull it together. This is an RainbowShy. This is the same universe but it is tweeked abit. RR
1. Chapter 1

Fly with me Chapter one

I walked quietly to the hospital steps. My heart raced wildly as the cold cement stair case became shorter. I was really doing it. My life was going to finally be normal. I took a deep breath at the top of the steps. I breathed inwardly. The school definitely intimidated me, but I had to pull it together.

I opened the metal double doors, and looked up in awe as I saw pegasus flying up in the air chasing each other having fun. My head began to feeling woozy; I was in an advanced flying school. Once again in my life I was in another predicament that left me practically stagnant to the whole world. I walked slowly and stayed quiet. To me, drawing attention to myself was going to make everything a thousand times worst.

As I walked into the front office I saw an elderly mare that was typing away at an excruciatingly quick pace. Her ears were pricked and alert, but they flicked intently. That left me shocked in the doorway of the office. "Honey, no mean to be rude, but you gonna stand in the door way or are you comin' on in!" She exclaimed with her lime green head with a snow white bun of hair promptly sitting on top of her head.

I winced at her comment but she was only playing. "Oh poor girl, you're a skittish one aren't you?" She was facing me now looking at me with soft eyes. "Calm down, sweetie now what is your name?" I jumped at her sudden jabber. "Uhhh, Fluttershy -"The older mare had cut me off and already had a paper coming up on her warn out looking printer. "Here you g- ." The mare was cut off by a speedy filly zooming in, "Hey Granny Smith you having a good morning!" She yelled loudly almost crashing into the front desk.

Granny Smith shook her head and smiled, "Yes, but what about you Rainbow, I know how you get on the second week of school." Mrs. Smith said looking inquisitively at the azure pony. The old mare turned to me and said, "Fluttershy sweetie meet RainbowDash." She looked at me with a sloppy smile. When I stuck out my hoof she ignored it and tasseled my hair roughly. She let go and said "I'm RainbowDash." And did a back flip in the air, with a shimmering rainbow trail following her. She walked over swaggered over to Granny Smith. She smiled at her and handed her my schedule, I my mouth gaped open. I stared at her head for the door.

"Hey filly, are going to sit and check me out or are you coming with me to your 4th hour," I blushed as her words came out so playfully. Walking behind her out the office; I began to think of my new classes. I already knew they were going to be harder than ever. I signed and kept walking.

Hey this is my first story on the Mlp fictions hope you like. =) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Out of no where she burst up into the air and zoomed down the hall. She looked at me smiling ecstatically. RainbowDash speeded down the corridor. I sighed and flew at a slower pace in her pursuit. "Hey." I said in a small shy voice. "Please stop. " I said lightly barely "Stop please." I said again raising my voice. She did not she zoomed farther leaving me behind. I flew harder, in the hall. RainbowDash kept going; my wings were aching as I tried to fly after her. My efforts were tiring me.

The air was brisk as I sped after her. She cackled in the barren air conditioned air of the hallway as she flew down it. She sped along at a hastened pace her body was relaxed and happy. Rainbow flew down with effort and agility that I was impressed in.

The bell rung loudly and through the halls and I groaned. Dash suddenly stopped in the hall abruntly and fluttered to the floor silently. Her face had a smug smile teasing me.

I looked back up from her, I face planted in to an extremely outdated poster of Pony School Musical. As I slid down the wall a trail of saliva came from my mouth. When I fell to the ground the azure pony stood over me, hovering kind of. "Hey, Flutters while you were chasing me you just skipped half of 4th hour." She smiled at me wildly.

RainbowDash laughed and flew away laying my schedule on my bosom. She left me in hall all alone to fend for my self.

I know it is short but they get alot longer, just need to find time to get on the computer. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Fly with me Chapter 3

I sat up on the floor and rubbed my head gently. I just noticed something I was alone. I sprang up from my position on the marble floor and sucked in air through my mouth. Just when I got to the floor I was knocked to the floor. A vibrantly colored pink pony smiled widely, "Heyyyyyy!" Her smile shone with the luminousness that I never seen before.

I sat up and grumbled to myself. Her vibrant smile still looked at me with great happiness. "You must be new?," her wings flapped lightly as she asked me the question. I didn't say a thing because of my light shyness crept through me; all that I did was nod.

I was pulled up and straightened out, the filly extremely strong from the looks of her. She beamed at me again with that aluminous smile that captivated me. Before I could ask, she quiet loudly said," I'm PinkiePie." Her hooves were thrown up in the air and her eyes sparkled with a wild gleam. I smiled lightly and bowed my head muttering out, "My name is Fluttershy." I was trying not to make eye contact. It wasn't that I thought she was crazy it's just my apprehensiveness made me shy and a wallflower at heart.

She looked at me quizzically "why are you hiding, "PinkiePie came closer and closer trying to look at my face. She lifted my chin and gave me a large brilliant grin that shined like the sun. I looked up quiet stunned. She looked at me and dimmed her grin a tenth of 100 and said, "It is really pretty, you should show it more."

I was extremely lost, "What- what do you mean?.." I asked with a small voice trying to shrink away from her nice interior. Again my wallflower individuality made it hard for me to be too close to any pony. It took a long time in my old school to make just make the one friend I had.

PinkiePie opened her mouth widely and yelled, "Well your smile of course!" She beamed at me with the effervescent grins that I ever had the contentment to gaze upon. She flew up into the air with unanticipated grace that no one would think she had judging by her inept personality. Unlike myself, I gawked at her perfect flight.

She smiled as she fluttered down and walked back over to me. Her hair bounced as she did. You look a bit lost; if it's okay with you I'd like to help. Again, she flashed me her radiant grin that showed her sparkled teeth. "Yes." I mumbled shyly and handed over my schedule.

"Well, she beamed looks like we should be in class!" And she flew down the hall laughing loudly. I was confused and amused. (that rhymed)

Sorry for not mentioning it before, the six main are made into Pegasus. Sorry if I confused you all. Bye bye =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Fluttershy pov.

I waited silently outside the door of the class me and Pinkie was going too totally freighted. I still knew no one. Only the front office old mare and a rainbow mane I had half a mind to run out the school and super fly home. Of course my logical sense and my new found friend begged to differ. She shoved me in to the packed to the wall room with a slight smile that never faded from her magenta muzzle. I was pushed gently to the teacher's desk by her strong yet gently did nudges. "Yes?" The pink and neon blue mare said muzzle deep in a planning book. I read the title in my head, "The Best Way to Teach Advanced Placement Students." I cringed a bit when she saw me staring at her novel choice. "Hello, Miss?" She said politely even though I'm pretty sure she hated the idea of having another student in her already cramped class.

I smiled as bright as my apprehensive nerves would let me which was not a lot. She gently smiled back. Her hooves plopped down from her rolling chair and she stepped from behind her seat. I saw her fully. It kind of astonished me." Mrs. Cupcake." She smiled and held out her left hoof. I gingerly shook it and let my hair hide me again.

"Well why don't we get you seated, as you can see, are class is a little packed," she motioned her hoof to the class. I looked actually looked at the size of the class and really noticed that filly and colt alike were packed together in rows and desks.

"Oh look an open seat." Said a familiar voice. Mrs. Cupcake looked at the class and saw none other than RainbowDash. She was patting an empty desk smiling with fake innocence. Mrs. Cupcake looked up at the clock and sighed irritably. "Fine, Fluttershy dear you can sit next to _her._" She put a noticeable emphasis on that and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She obviously hated that filly.

RainbowDash looked at the teacher smiling ever so sweetly that smile could give cavities. "Wise choice sweet sack." The filly sneered and the rest of the class visibly flinched at the comment.

They didn't dear look at the voice's origin to afraid to even glance or peer. They were all whipped into shape that took a long time to mold. They all were scared even the teacher, even though she was the enforcer, even she knew her power was little to RainbowDash's.

When Fluttershy went slowly to her seat, silently wishing that all the boring stares would just wash away, she looked across from her. A pegasus azure to the body and rainbow to the mane smirked at her evilly.

"If you know what's good for yah, sweetie," Breathed the azure filly," You'll listen to my every last command." Taken aback Fluttershy jumped visibly in her seat. She had not expected those words. " RainbowDash smirked wider, " What's wrong so eager that you can't even stand to wait."

Fluteershy just stared at the filly. Shock was written all over her face. She was spell binded, she was mystified." I-I-I " The sweet filly stuttered only to be cut off by something weird, almost scary. She felt saliva travel up her light yellow furred cheek.

She started to gasp but bit her lip. And she looked around to see everypony was _deliberately _her problem. She breathed in silently holding in her scream. Trying to act strong and listen to the teachers lesson.

Sorry I've been gone for a while her is the newest chapter. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
